1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a program and a receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system based on the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11 standards has been widespread. A wireless communication apparatus such as a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus which constitute such a wireless communication system is more advantageous than a wired communication system in that it has a high degree of flexibility such as portability.
The IEEE 802.11n standard assumes, as a band mode to be used for wireless communication, a 20 MHz mode, a 40 MHz mode, a mode using 20 MHz in the upper half of the 40 MHz mode (40 MHz Upper mode), or a mode using 20 MHz in the lower half of the 40 MHz mode (40 MHz Lower mode) as described in International Patent Publication No. WO2006/020520.
Thus, when a receiving apparatus receives a radio signal, it is necessary to determine which band mode the received radio signal corresponds to and perform demodulation according to the relevant band mode. It is also necessary for the receiving apparatus to estimate demodulation information such as frequency offset and timing which are used for the demodulation based on the received radio signal.